Lost
by Avatarmikasa
Summary: There last battle, Eren realizes what's really important to him and what his true goals are, and he'd give anything to make them come true.


This would be it.

This was there last mission, the one that would decide what their fate, as humanity was.

There last battle.

Through all this time fighting, getting to this point, a certain brown haired boy had grown to be about 23 now, along with his fellow comrades that he was so thankful had not fallen victim to the horrid titans mouth. But he was especially thankful for his two best friends Armin and Mikasa. It wasn't till lately he had realized how much of an ass he's been. They've been with him this whole time right next to him and he's treated them as shit. Especially Mikasa.

The titan sifter wanted to go back in time so badly to take back what he would say and stop him-self from neglecting her. It was amazing, he thought, that after all this time she stayed by his side. Following him even into hell and never looking back.

It wasn't till he understood her motives for wanting to be with him that he saw her differently then before. He had always thought whenever she did something for him it was to repay him of a debt she could never repay, until he realized how much she cares about him. HIM! Everything she did was too keep HIM safe and ok. Not some shitty debt.

He'd been such an idiot.

After that, he'd realized even more so why he was fighting in this never-ending war, what he wanted after he had killed all the titans. Was to see the world he never could before, by her side. He had realized that's what was really important and he was going to stop at nothing to make sure his dream came true.

Eren wasn't really much a religious person. He sure as hell was never part of the titan or wall worshiping cults. But, he did believe in God. On the night before the mission, thinking of everything he's lost, gained, suffered, loved. Sleep had found everyone else in the room, but the brown haired boy knelt down before his bed and prayed. He prayed for his friends, for his mom, for there success, for his success, and for her. He prayed that if anything keep her safe and alive. Tears falling like river has he heard a faint creak, as if someone was standing only a few feet away from him. Breaking his trance he looked over to the direction to find a tear-covered face belonging to a certain raven-haired girl he'd known for so long now.

"Mika..sa" he said just below a whisper.

Both where surprised, Eren knew what she came for though.

He quickly but soundlessly wiped his tears clear and got in his bed and held the covers open for her. She snuggled herself in him as he wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

He knew what it was; the terrors of there past never truly escaped them. But it wasn't till later that night when her crying had settled down she asked "Hey...you awake?"

"yeah" "are you ok?"

"what do you mean?"

"you didn't look ok when I first came in"

"oh...yeah that...you saw that?"

"your going to be ok right?"

"yeah I was just praying"

"for what?" Mikasa asked already knowing the answer, it's what they're all praying for.

"Success...Life...Freedom."

"oh" she said barely audible feeling sleep take over.

"you..." Eren managed to get out at a level only Mikasa could hear His eye's drifting shut he felt her move closer too him, if that was even possible.

After 3 days on the battlefield, on the land where they stood, humanity was now free...

Eren was departing from his titan form, to be greeted by his ecstatic best friend Armin who was shaking and crying and rambling about everything and anything all at the same time helping him out of his evaporating titan body. "Mikasa...where's Mikasa..." The shifter said over Armin still enjoying how happy his friend was, until the blonds face filled with a bittersweet taste.

"Eren you've been in your titan form for almost 3 days now...a lot has happened..."

"I get that but Armin where's Mikasa?!" He was now growing impatient and worried, she's Mikasa she can't die... she was humanity's strongest solider...she can't be...

"Eren she disappeared on the first day...nobody's seen her for 2 days."


End file.
